The present invention generally relates to information processing apparatuses having a Web (i.e., World Wide Web) browsing function. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus enabling an easier selection operation of a link displayed on a Web browser, a processing method therefor, and a program allowing a computer to execute the method.
With the recent development of communication technology, the Internet has become widely used even in homes. Personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “PCs”) have been used to access the Internet. In response to the widespread utilization of the Internet, home appliances that can be used to access the Internet instead of PCs have been developed. A technique enabling the utilization of the Internet with televisions, among these home appliances, having a Web browsing function has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-99184, FIG. 1).
In this technique, a user selects a target link displayed on a Web browser by placing a cursor displayed on a TV screen using arrow buttons provided on a remote control employing infrared communication.
In the above-mentioned known technique, a user uses arrow buttons provided on a remote control to move a cursor when selecting a link. If the cursor is configured to move fast, it becomes difficult for the user to place the cursor over the target link. In contrast, if the cursor is configured to move slowly, the user may feel frustrated, for example, when moving the cursor from one side to another on the screen. In addition, the appropriate speed of the cursor movement varies depending on each user. Thus, it takes a long time to use the above-mentioned known technique.
The disadvantage of the above-mentioned known technique may be overcome by using an analog remote control device that enables unrestricted operations similar to those performed with a mouse. However, the amount of information sent from the analog remote control device enabling the unrestricted operations is significant. Due to its low transfer rate, the infrared communication system has to be replaced by another wireless communication system. The use of a wireless communication system other than the infrared communication system increases cost and power consumption.